Quererte
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Afianzo mi abrazo, acariciando tu espalda con ternura, te siento retorcerte entre mis brazos y me miras con ojos deseosos y temerosos. Lo sé, sé que no está bien hacer ésto, pero, ¿qué más hago?, si lo único que puedo hacer es quererte.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Quererte.**

 **Pareja: NaruSaku.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

* * *

 **Quererte.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Y mientras me sumerjo en más y más trabajo, no puedo evitar que mi mente se aleje de mi cuerpo, de que, mientras realizo los chequeos habituales de aquellos documentos que son puestos en mi escritorio de Hokage, mis pensamientos trabajan en algo totalmente distinto.

Y es que, no puedo evitarlo, pues en mi pecho se alberga un peso que con los años se torna más y más sofocante, donde fingir ser el hombre más feliz de la aldea sólo hace que me apuñale a mí mismo… hace que odie el ser en quien me he convertido.

Y mientras sigo con mi trabajo entras en mi oficina sin pedir permiso, carraspeas, llamando así mi atención, y me obligas a observarte de pies a cabeza. Y me haces pecar… pues esa hermosa figura que lleva encima más de treinta años de edad hace que mi cuerpo se caliente, como si de un mocoso de diecisiete años se tratara.

Me ves extrañada, con esos ojos color jade, esos ojos que veo una y otra vez en las noches y los cuales imagino mientras le hago "el amor" a mi esposa, y yo sonrió tratando de así evitar exponer lo que por mis pensamientos pasa, pues es mi deber contener todos estos sentimientos y sensaciones que aún causas en mí.

Me hablas familiarmente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en nuestro época de los dieciséis, y tu voz hace que los vellos de mi cuerpo se ericen. No puedo más, no puedo, pero es mi deber contenerme, es mi deber volver a casa junto a la familia que un día deseé forjar junto a ti.

Me levanto, camino hasta ti, y parándome detrás de ti observo los papeles que me muestras… ¿pero sabes?, desde el principio he mostrado nulo interés en los dichosos papeles, y estando a escasos centímetros de tu cuerpo no evito inhalar tu delicioso aroma.

Oh, es maravilloso, como el brillante rosa de tu cabello, el hermoso jade de tus ojos, el suave rosa de tus labios, la tersa piel de tus brazos… las intensas ganas de besarte me agobian, muerdo mis labios infringiéndome autocontrol. Por tu seguridad me alejo, acercándome a la ventana que muestra la mejor vista de Konoha, te callas notando mi una vez más comportamiento extraño por lo que simplemente te sitúas a mi lado.

Ambos observamos el bello atardecer. Veo nuestros reflejos en el vidrio, y mis ojos van directamente a ti. ¿Por qué no me escogiste?, podríamos haber sido tan felices, porque aunque no me amaras, habría hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerte sonreír cada día de nuestras vidas.

Notas que te observo, te giras hacia mí, me preguntas la razón de mi comportamiento extraño a lo que simplemente puedo suspirar. La razón eres tú… tú y estos sentimientos por ti…

Posas tu mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho, brinco dela sorpresa y tú ríes ante ello. Tu risa… hace mucho que no te escucho reír… es más, hace mucho que yo tampoco rio. Te observo deleitado, tu rostro, tus pestañas, tus labios, tu todo. Me miras una vez más, con esos ojos, como si esperaras algo, como si quisieras decir algo…

Ahora soy yo quien pregunta. ¿Qué sucede?, es raro verte dubitativa, nunca temes expresar lo que tienes para decir y mucho menos a mí quien te conoce desde hace tanto. Te muerdes el labio inferior, perfecto, estoy caliente.

Suspiro suave tratando de disimular el sonrojo que seguro yacen en mis mejillas, quiero besarte…

Otra vez el silencio nos invade, nos observamos mutuamente, detallándonos. Me siento inquieto, mi autocontrol está a punto de derrumbarse, quiero arrinconarte y besar cada parte de tu cuerpo, amarte…

Hasta Kurama me alienta, soltando un "Sólo fóllatela". Que sutil.

Empiezo a frotarme el rostro con impaciencia, me observas y preguntas extrañada un "¿Qué haces?", sonrío un poco apenado, y en un acto de valor acaricio tu rostro. Me vez sorprendida, y tu sorpresa crece cuando acaricio tu cuello, tus hombros, tu espalda, cuando te abrazo hasta pegarte completamente a mí obligando a tus ojos ver a los míos… y contengo el aire mientras con mis labios roso tu frente, tu nariz, tus mejillas, tu mentón… y te escucho ronronear separando tus labios, quedándote a merced mía.

Afianzo mi abrazo, acariciando tu espalda con ternura, te siento retorcerte entre mis brazos y me miras con ojos deseosos y temerosos. Lo sé, sé que no está bien hacer ésto, pero, ¿qué más hago?, si lo único que puedo hacer es quererte.

Y Kurama se queja, ante lo cursi que soy, pero lo ignoro pues mi atención está posada en tus sedosos labios. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?, si mi cuerpo te proclama, y mi corazón… te anhela.

* * *

 **Renaciendo de entre cenizas, algo que surge de momento, sin revisar porque no tengo tiempo me disculpo por las falta ortográficas y de coherencia.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **EYesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
